Hell is for Children
by Nacoutte
Summary: based on Pat Benetar's song "Hell is for Children"


Hell is for Children By Nacoutte  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, and I don't own Hell is for Children, their respected creatures own them. Rated PG-13 for abuse and murder, if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it, but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
They cry in the dark  
So you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light  
So you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget  
All the while  
Love and pain became the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child  
  
Dinner was over, the dishes done and the kitchen cleaned up. A little five year boy was playing in his toy room when his father walked in. He was pushing a few cars around an imaginary city on the floor. He didn't even notice the man enter and stop at the door. He was making soft noises and playing quietly.  
The man slammed the door loudly and the small child jumped up. He didn't know why his father acted this way sometimes but he knew what was going to happen next. He quickly picked up the cars and put them in his toy box. Sometimes this was enough for the man and he left the boy alone. That wasn't the case tonight.  
The man quickly crossed the room and grabbed the blue haired boy by the arm. He squeezed it hard and pulled him toward the door. The boy didn't struggle, it was always quicker when he didn't. The man threw him into the door. He bounced off and landed hard on his hands and knees. He looked up at his father threw wet blue eyes. He never knew why his father would do this too him. His little mind always thought it was how he showed him attention. Right then, threw the eyes of the small frightened child he looked more like a giant monster with glazed eyes, then a father.  
  
Because Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for you love with your bone and flesh  
  
The blue haired boy walked into his father apartment. He had moved out almost half a year ago and in with his best friends. While he was only 15 his father put up no objections. In reality it took him almost a month to notice the boy was gone. He had called very few times since then wanting his son to visit. There was always some kind of excuse on the tip of his tongue the boy used to get out of it but he couldn't this time. His friends were getting suspicious as to why he didn't want to see his father, and the man had a sad tone in his voice last time he called. The boy hoped that maybe everything that had happened when he was growing up was all in the past.  
Walking farther into the apartment he shut the door behind him. His father promised he would be there when he came over. Setting his overnight bag down he began to think that his father forgot and was in his lab again. He was always there, he almost lived at his job. He walked quietly across the room and into the kitchen. To his surprise his father was standing over the sink. He had his back to him, so the boy couldn't see his eyes. The smell though, traveled threw the air. He froze smelling the familiar scent. His brain told him to run but he couldn't move as his father turned around slowly. Suddenly he was five again, staring up at his monster father. As the man walked crossed the room his mind ran with what was going to happen to him.  
  
It's all so confusing  
This brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes  
And then apologize  
You're daddy's good girl  
And don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good boy  
And you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing  
  
The blue haired boy sat in a wooden chair in his kitchen. He had been back from visiting his father a few days but the bruises and cuts were still visible. As always there was nothing on his face or neck. The man always made sure to hide what he did to his son. It was only a matter of time though, until his friends found out. So here they were, drilling him about what had happened.  
They didn't believe him when he said he got into a fight at school or that he fell down some stairs. It was his blond friend that figured it out. He always knew if anyone would it was him. After the realization sunk in they got quiet. No one knew what to say. The blue haired boy thought they were going to throw him out. Make him go back to his father. No one would want someone who let that happen to them. who was that weak. Much to his surprise they didn't. They didn't yell at him or criticize. They promised to help him, and never let it happen again.  
  
Because Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know they their lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh  
  
His friends tried hard. They called the police the next morning after finding out. The police refused to do anything. The boy wasn't willing to talk to anyone else about it. They kept him away from his father the best they could. When the man called they always said he wasn't home. He never went back to the apartment, but they could only protect him for so long  
On night while walking home from a night study group his father found him. The boy couldn't run. Even after a year of being away from him the man still had a hold over him. He stumbled backwards, trying to run but his legs wouldn't cooperate. He backed into a tree and stood there frozen, staring into glazed eyes that were now almost level with his. The man wasn't feet taller than him, he didn't even look like a monster anymore. The boy wondered why he had such a hold over him. The man stopped right in front of him. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. As the man reached up and pulled off a branch from the tree the answer came to him. This was his father, he would always have a hold over him. As he heard the branch snap off the tree and he saw it above the man's head, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again.  
  
No  
Hell is for children  
  
The boy was found early the next morning by a jogger. It didn't take long for the police to identify him. The blonde's father was a cop and recognized him even in the condition the man left him. The call was made and the friends broke down. The funeral was a few days later. It was small, his closet friends, a few class mates, but no family. After everyone had left his best friend stood over the grave and made a promise to their fallen brother. A man hunt was sent out after the father but came back empty. No one ever saw him again. 


End file.
